


Tattoos Are Bad Luck

by roseantique1234



Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, dongho is whipped for his boyfriend, longtime boyfriends, whiny minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Minhyun wants a couple tattoo with Dongho.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Tattoos Are Bad Luck

"I want a tattoo," Minhyun pouts as he enters his boyfriend's room after taking a warm shower with a warm cup of camomile tea in his hands. 

It was currently about 12.28 am, and Minhyun had decided to stay over at Dongho's apartment after a long week of filming. Filming his debut drama in the middle of COVID was a challenge in more ways than one, for one he was terrified of catching the disease, secondly, he was nervous for his debut as an actor (a 25-year-old man as a high schooler, how convincing is that even?), and the filming schedules were extended due to the health regulations. Furthermore, NU'EST was preparing for their long-awaited Japanese comeback, which meant whatever little spare time he had was spent at recordings, vocal practice, and dance practice. Not to mention, as always Dongho was heavily involved in the album production, determined to make this album the best one yet, so the boyfriends hardly had time for each other. 

The couple was used to distance and time apart. Minhyun's 18-month stint with Wanna One tested their relationship like never before, but it only allowed them to further realize how important the other party was in their lives, and reaffirmed the love they had for each other. Still, time and distance didn't become easier for either of them. Once Minhyun realized neither he nor Dongho had weekend schedules, he jumped at the chance to invite himself over to Dongho's apartment to start their lovely couple's weekend.

But Kang Dongho (stage name Baekho aka sexy bandit aka baeko aka belly button) was a workaholic idiot. Even though his love Minhyun was in his room, all ready for bed, just dropped the bomb about wanting a tattoo, his eyes and mind were focused on the screen in front of him. Moving around sound bites, and typing away on his keyboard he notices Minhyun sulking out of the corner of his eye. "Oh hey babe, what's up?" Dongho shifts one side of his headphones to hear Minhyun better.

"I said, I want a tattoo," Minhyun sulks even further after being ignored by his boyfriend. 

"Mmmmm okay, why are you telling me?" Dongho responds while hitting his keyboard a couple more time.

"I want a couple tattoo," that was the real bomb Minhyun had kept under his sleeve.

"Huh?" of course Dongho didn't catch it.

Sighing, Minhyun sets his cup on the edge of Dongho's table and proceeds to crawl underneath said table. He emerges in between Dongho's body and the desk, head poking out between his boyfriend's bulking forearms making direct eye contact into those lovely hazel eyes. "I. Want. A. Couple. Tattoo."

Dongho chuckles at his boyfriend's antics, and ruffles the shrunken man's half dry black hair, "Hahahaha that's cute babe, I think you need to get some sleep, you're spouting nonsense again."

Now Minhyun was annoyed, so he rips off Dongho's headphones and forces the bigger man to look straight back at him. "I'm serious, I want a couple tattoo with you."

Finally realizing Minhyun wasn't joking, Dongho sets his headphones on the table, wraps his arms around Minhyun, and with his rolling chair, half drags the man to flop him onto the bed. Carefully Dongho lays down next to Minhyun and cuddles him closer. 

"Have you showered?" Minhyun asks, half disgusted though not surprised.

"No, I'll do it after we deal with you first," Dongho replies nonchalantly.

"There is nothing to be dealt with, I want a couple tattoo and you are getting it with me," Minhyun pouts, he can be a stubborn one when he wants to.

"Tattoos hurt Minhyunnie."

"But you've got a bunch!" Minhyun retorts while dramatically pointing at the tattoos that adorned Dongho's perfectly sculpted body.

"Yea but I don't want my baby to be in pain."

"Shut up, I've asked Aron-hyun, he said the forearm doesn't hurt that bad," Minhyun's done his homework.

"You want it on your forearm?? No babe, we can't," Dongho shakes his head like a dejected father,

"Whyyyyyy. I want a tattoo. I want a tattoo with you babe. We've been together for 10 years I want something to commemorate it. Donghooooo," Minhyun whines and squirms in Dongho's arms like an upset baby, causing Dongho to chuckle.

"Minhyun, couple tattoos are bad luck. Do you know how many horror stories I've heard of couple breaking up months after getting a couple tattoo? I don't want to jinx it."

"Do you have so little faith in our relationship? Kang Dongho are you cheating on me. Is that why you don't want a couple tattoo with me? Is that why you're afraid of something permanent to mark you as taken and mine?" Minhyun was slightly offended.

"What the - No I'm not cheating on you. Also if you wanted something to mark me as yours why don't we get couple rings," Dongho counter suggests.

"... no rings are way too obvious, the company would flip if they found out," Minhyun begrudgingly acknowledges. 

"And a tattoo wouldn't?" Dongho knew he got his boyfriend trapped in his own logic now. 

Minhyun whimpers at his defeat and snuggles into Dongho's firm chest. Dongho chuckles at this little act of surrender and proceeds to pepper the man with kisses all over. First in his hair, then his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his chin, and finally his lips. He licks at Minhyun's plush lips asking for permission, and his lover parts them slightly letting him in. The couple closes their eyes and focuses their attention on the nerves on their tongue and lips. Their tongues dance the tango in their combined caverns as they indulge in a feeling they've both been craving for weeks now. Minhyun mindlessly starts to stroke the across Dongho's broad back, feeling every contoured muscle on his boyfriend's back. Dongho, on the other hand, reaches behind Minhyun's head and pushes him deeper into the kiss, causing Minhyun to moan a little against his lips.

When they finally break apart gasping, the tiger and the fox stare at each other with swollen lips and glossy eyes. Both of them couldn't help but break out into child-like smiles, and Dongho plants a light kiss on Minhyun's perfect little nose. "I love you Hwang Minhyun."

"I love you too Kang Dongho."

"Let's get some sleep," Dongho pulls Minhyun up to his pillows and readies himself to go to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.

"Wait, you haven't showered," Minhyun protests weakly.

"I'll do it tomorrow morning, I just wanna sleep with you now," Dongho waves off his concerns. 

"Then I want a couple tattoo."

"No."

"Donghoooooooooooooooooooo. Babeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow okay? Go to bed my Emperor."

"But babyyyyyyy," Minhyun continues to whine sleepily, feeling his exhaustion wash over.

"Hush little Minhyun, go to sleep, shhhhhhhhhhh," Dongho lulls. And the couple drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Minhyun brings up the tattoo conversation again, much to Dongho's disappointment (he thought the night would snatch that idea away from his boyfriend's possessive mind). They bicker, they debate, they go on and on and on. Let's just say the conversation is still in progress, and Minhyun's skin is still as clean as a fresh piece of canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> So, I am in the middle of a pretty major Monsta X Mafia AU right now (major in that it is the longest story I've attempted, like ever), and I'm also in the middle of finals so I'm stress writing. Woohoo. Anyway, NU'EST is my ult bias group, and Baekmin is my Titanic OTP (I will go down with this ship). I got this idea when I was in the shower, and I just had to write it immediately. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> As always feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, requests and feedback.


End file.
